


Drabble: Stillness

by pouncy (manywaters)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manywaters/pseuds/pouncy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transitory moments, and the permanence of emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Stillness

_ **West Wing - Drabble: Stillness** _

Author: PouncyKitten  
E-mail address: pouncykitten@livejournal.com  
Title: Drabble: Stillness  
Character: Josh, Donna  
Category: Romance, Drabble  
Pairing: Josh/Donna  
Rating: G  
Summary: Transitory moments, and the permanence of emotion.  
Author's Notes:

In the quiet moments between crises, she can't help but think about  
the path not taken. Then the path not taken yells her name from the  
other room, and the wistfulness disappears, quick as a deer in the  
woods.

In the late nights of trying to make the world a better place, he  
can't help but think about the path not taken. Until the path not  
taken brings him another veggie burger instead of dead cow on a bun,  
and then the thoughtfulness vanishes as water in the desert.

It's times like those, in the stillness of the world, that they love  
each other the most.


End file.
